


First Kiss

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Conversations, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Yeah don't worry we didn't drink... only juice. There weren't any drugs, it was very... normal.” - he said, but with a tone that told Robert there was more to it.“Alright, your Dad might think that's me pushing it but.... if you had a great time then why are you looking like it was worse than pulling your teeth?”“I don't wanna talk about it.” -Or...Seb has his first kiss. He and Robert have a chat about it.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	First Kiss

“So? How was it?” - asked Robert the minute Seb went up to his room. Aaron got him home from a birthday party. One of his friends had her 12th birthday and she invited the whole class. Her parents were home, so it was still safe, and to be honest, Seb earned it. He did good at school, he avoided trouble, and he helped around the house when his dads asked him. Even with the twins. Okay especially with the twins. Seb adored his little siblings and it made both Aaron and Robert proud. So they let him go, but only if one of them drive him home afterwards because there's no way they would let him sleep there. They knew he was 12 and all but, to them, he was still a little boy.

“I don't really know.” - sighed Aaron as he got his car keys on the kitchen table. Robert already opened a bottle of beer for him and placed it in front of him as they both took a seat.

“What do you mean? You asked him right?”

“Course I did!” - hissed Aaron. - “It was the usual. _'Nothing, it was good, it was fun'_ kinda answer.”

“And that's not good?” - asked Robert clearly sensing something.

“He was just... I don't know... a bit weird? Or I'm just overthinking it. It was his first party, maybe that's why.” - he shrugged as he took a sip from his beer.

“Yeah, maybe... I try to ask him later, after dinner maybe.” - offered Robert.

“Okay but don't push it, you know what he's like when he doesn't wanna talk about stuff.”

“Yeah, of course I know.” -he smiled - “He's so like you when it comes to that.”

Aaron didn't really say anything to that just nodded with a little smile. They spent enough years together before Robert came back, for Seb to become a mini Aaron in so many ways. - “How're the twins?” - he asked looking at the baby monitor in Robert's hand.

“They're good, asleep... finally.” - he laughed. - “Can you do the next round of feeding? I try and talk to him in the meantime.” - he said speaking about Seb.

“Yeah sure, just... I know you Robert... be careful how you ask him stuff. We don't want him having secrets right? He's a teenager, and neither of us were very reliable at that age.”

“He's different though. He's better than us.” - he said with a beaming smile.

“Yeah, that's true.”

* * *

After dinner, Aaron did as Robert asked him and went upstairs to feed the babies, while Robert stayed downstairs and asked Seb to help him washing up. He did it without a single word and that was odd in itself. Usually, he's at least snarky about it, or just ask if he can watch footie later, or something. Not this time though. And that's how Robert definitely knew something was up.

“So.” - he started as they finished. - “How was the party? Good?”

“Yeah, it was alright.”

“You had fun then?”

“Yup.”

“And the entire class was there?” - Robert knew he was a bit pushing it but he was concerned.

“Yeah, well that and a couple of others from the same year. They know Jessica. Well... everybody knows Jessica.” - he said finally.

“She's that popular?”

“I guess.”

“So her inviting you is a good thing, yeah?”

“I don't really care about being cool Dad.” - he said. Course he doesn't. That's the Dingle side of him.

“And her parents were home?”

“Yeah don't worry we didn't drink... only juice. There weren't any drugs, it was very... normal.” - he said, but with a tone that told Robert there was more to it.

“Alright, your Dad might think that's me pushing it but.... if you had a great time then why are you looking like it was worse than pulling your teeth?”

“I don't wanna talk about it.” - said Seb suddenly before he attempted to leave the kitchen.

“Oi, your Dad is upstairs with the twins, come back here.” - he said sitting down in the kitchen.

“It's nothing...” - said Seb because he knew the subject wasn't closed.

“I'm not prying.” - said Robert and Seb gave him a look that almost made him feel ashamed. - “Alright, I might... a little. But only because I care about you. Me and your Dad, we let you go because we thought you're gonna have a great time.”

“I did..... I think.” - he said.

“You think?” - Seb didn't say a word, didn't even look at Robert – “Has something happened?”

“It's not a big deal.”

“It has, hasn't it? Was it drugs? You can tell me.”

“I told you it's not that. Come on Dad, give me some credit!” - snapped Seb.

“Alright, alright I'm sorry.” - he said before Seb could stand up.

“If I tell you, you promise not to bang on about it?”

“I promise.”

“We..... we played spin the bottle.”

“Oh.” - said Robert. He didn't expect this answer.

“Well, I mean it's sort of a crossover between that and 7 minutes in heaven. It was Jessica's idea." - he said rolling his eyes.

“So... you played?”

“Course I did... everyone did.”

“Okay.” - said Robert. At least he had an idea about where this conversation might go. - “And did you have to go in with a person you don't like?”

“No... I mean I don't know.” - sighed Seb. - “I had to go in twice.”

“Twice? Okay, how was it?” - asked Robert and Seb just gave him this stare. Robert regretted the question straight away. - “Sorry... if you don't wanna talk about, we'll drop it. Or if you wanna talk to your Dad instead...”

“No... I...I'm just... sort of embarrassed. It's all weird.” - he said finally daring to look at Robert for a second or two.

“I really wanna help, but I can't if I don't know the full story.” - said Robert. He heard Seb take a breath before he started talking at last.

“First it was my round.. and it landed on Mia.” - Robert knew the name, she was a sweet girl, whose parents were in business. Robert knew her dad through that. And of course, they met at the parents evenings.

“And did you....” - he didn't finish the sentence when he got that glance from Seb that make him shut his mouth instead.

“We didn't... we didn't kiss or anything but... we talked. She told me she liked me. Like _liked_ me.”

“Oh, and how do you feel about it?”

“Don't know. Good, I guess?”

“You guess?”

“Haven't thought about it.” - he shrugged. Well, he was still only 12, boys don't really have that kind of interest at that age, thought Robert. Half a minute passed and Seb still didn't say anything else, so Robert decided to take charge.

“You said you had to go in twice. Mia was the first one, who was the other one?”

“Erm...the bottle landed on me I had no choice.”

“Alright...”

“It was Jamie.” - he said. Robert knew Jamie as well. His mum helped Aaron a lot when Seb started school when Robert was still inside. _So this is what bothers him_ thought Robert.

“Okay, that's okay.” - said Robert because he had no idea what else to say. He just waited for Seb to continue.

“He... he kissed me.” - he said blushing after another sighed.

“He did?” - asked Robert surprised. He didn't know this Jamie as the brave type, but this certainly said otherwise. - “And you didn't want him to? You didn't have a fight did ya?” - he asked that would explain Seb's mood.

“No... I didn't hurt him or anything.” - he said panicking. Robert saw something in his eyes but wasn't entirely sure what.

“The others... do they...”

“No, they don't know.” - said Seb even before Robert could finish the sentence. He wanted to ask him so many questions, but he knew Seb had to start talking on his own. - “I don't know how to feel about it Dad.” - he said looking at Robert. His eyes were teary, and it almost broke Robert's heart.

“Hey, that's okay. If you liked it, it's okay, and if you didn't... that's okay as well. And it's fine if you don't know it yet. It's not a race.” - he said with a soft smile as he patted his son on the shoulders. - “Seb you're only 12 you've got ages to figure it out.”

“I'm gonna be 13 next month.” - he scoffed.

“Still.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” - he nodded.

“Did you know at my age?” - he asked. Robert didn't know whether he specifically meant Robert's sexuality or just in general but he went with the latter.

“Not for definite. I didn't know for certain until like 3 years later... and it took me another 15 to accept it.” - he said honestly. Seb knew bits about his history, he never wanted to keep it as a secret.

“I just... I don't know. And it's not because I'm scared or whatever...”

“Hey, I get it okay. Your Dad would get it too, you know.” - to be honest it surprised him that Seb didn't tell Aaron first. He was happy that he could make him talk though.

“I know. It's just... you're both so... sure of yourselves.”

“Mate, we weren't at 12.”

“13!”

“You're not 13 yet. The main thing is, you're still young, and it's okay to figure stuff out first.”

“But others... Max has a girlfriend already.... and Tina's dating Carl.”

“They don't matter Seb. Like I said, it's not a race. You gotta do it in your own pace. It's the best in the long run.”

“You didn't do it that way though.”

“Yeah, and look what happened.”

“But you're happy with Dad.” - he pouted.

“Course I am. But it took me so many years to get there. I was already with your Dad and I was still denying the whole thing.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. He made me realize though... that it's okay to be me. And you have no idea how grateful I am for that. But when we were kids... neither of us knew any of these things. Just... give it time. You're gonna figure it out.”

“You think?”

“I know. And... you know you can always... always come to us. With anything. If you have questions... or... anything at all. Yeah?” - he said looking at Seb.

“Yeah, I know. Thanks, Dad.” - he smiled. - “Can we watch Top Gear?” - he asked grinning. That was Aaron's influence. They watched so many reruns over the years that now this was Seb's favorite thing, no matter how many times he's seen the episodes.

“Yeah, of course, just make sure it's not too loud, the twins will be sleeping.”

“Okay.” - he smiled before he ran to get the remote.

* * *

Robert couldn't wait to tell Aaron what Seb told him. He had to wait hours though. Because first, they watched Top Gear. Aaron came back down, but the time just wasn't right, and Robert didn't wanna bring up the subject, in case it embarrasses Seb. So he waited until they were in bed, hours later. He just came back from the bathroom, and Aaron just came back after he checked on the babies.

“So? Did he tell you anything?” - asked Aaron as soon as he closed the door.

“Yeah, Jamie kissed him.”

“What?”

“I mean that's the story in a nutshell. They played some version of spin the bottle or whatever, and first, he was locked in with Mia, and she told him she liked him.

“Like....”

“Yeah like that. And then he went in with Jamie.”

“And he kissed him?”

“Yeah.”

“And how's he? What did he say?”

“Honestly? I don't think he's interested in any of them. Not yet anyway.”

“He said that?”

“Yeah, and I believe him. I told him he's got time to figure it out. He doesn't have to know now.”

“But is he alright? I mean... how did he react?”

“Well, he didn't make a fuss or anything, nobody knows what happened.”

“Really?”

“I told him he's gonna know eventually, but there's no rush.”

“I just don't want him to feel odd about it.” - sighed Aaron as he finally got under the covers.

'He said his mates are already in relationships and I can understand why that's frustrating for a 12-year-old.”

“13.”

“Not you and all.” - sighed Robert – “He's still 12!”

“Not gonna be for long though.”

“Yeah I know... anyway, I just want him to know that he can talk to us. Either of us.”

“Yeah... I... I don't wanna mention it, I just don't want him to be...”

“Yeah, good idea.” - nodded Robert as he pulled Aaron to his chest. - “He's almost grown-up Aaron. Next thing we know he's gonna be off to university.”

“Don't even start.” - laughed Aaron as he wiped his eyes. - “We still have time.”

“Maybe we should go somewhere.... with only him I mean.”

“Me mum could watch the twins.”

“It would only be for a day. We leave in the morning....”

“And come back home in the evening?” - finished Aaron.

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“I ask him tomorrow on the way to school.” - said Aaron.

“Good. I just wanna make the most of it, before he's gonna get in the phase of hating us.” - he laughed.

“That won't happen.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do.” - shrugged Aaron. Robert didn't know why but he believed him. Aaron did a good job raising Seb while he was inside. If he says he knows.... he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a prompt I hope you guys like it. This is the first fic I actually wrote in 2020.


End file.
